Love?
by Nico Di Angelo101
Summary: She told me she loved me. What do I do? I run.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a short story. Not very detailed and will not be very good :P sorry. Also Tori is Lesbian and in love with Jade. Jade and Cat are sisters, and Beck and Jade are dating. So DRAMA is in order.

* * *

Tori's POV

I look to the left and I see Jade standing at her locker looking sexy like usual. Today she was wearing black shorts and a low cut tank top with her usual colors in her hair. Man. What was I going to do? I feel so much for her but she doesn't notice me as anything more as a boyfriend stealer ever since I first got here and spilled coffee of Beck. Sure, back then I was attracted to him, I mean who wouldn't be? He is hot, charming, smart, talented, and deep. But I was bi sexual back then. Now, I'm 100% lesbian. I had a crush on Cat, but ever since Danny, I have been only looking at Jade. Man, just look at those curves! And her eyes are like a misty ocean! AND...THEY ARE STARRING AT ME IN A GLARE OMG! I quickly look away feeling so embarrassed for being caught starring at her.

Jade's POV

So Cat was talking to Beck about him not mixing up our rooms anymore since she was adopted and got my room while I got a newly built room next to my old room. Anyway, so when I close the door of my locker and turn to see what is taking Beck and Cat so long I see Vega staring at something, so I follow her eyes and realize...its me. AWKWARD AND WRONG! I feel anger boiling up inside of me making be glare at her, when she FINALLY snaps out of her dreamy state of staring at me she gets a panicked look in her eyes and quickly turns away. Ugh. Whatever, she is just strange.

* * *

R&R

Please Reply and give me advice on what to do next. This is the first time I'm writing a mix of gender pairings so please if you don't like it, tell me.

-Nico


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I had a update for this, then mysteriously lost it...**

* * *

Jade's POV

So it has been three days since I caught Vega staring at me in that creepy I am turning into Sinjn way. Beck and Cat have been telling me that they think that Vega is in love with me. I said that I needed proof, but recently I am beginning to think that they are right. At lunch she is acting the stereotypic version of "I have a major crush on you, but I'm trying to hide it.. you can't tell at all" Honestly, she is just creeping me out.**  
**

Beck and I are sitting in our regular seats waiting for Sikowitz's class to start, my legs resting on Beck's lap. Cat is arguing with Robbie and Rex about how to make cotton candy, Andre is talking to a random girl in our class, and Vega is staring as Beck just put it "dreamily" at me. Finally Sikowitz _finally_ comes into the class room normally. "So my little cupcakes, I didn't plan anything for class today so you can all leave for where ever. Class dismissed!" says our strange teacher. Sikowitz then proceeds to climb out the window. "Do you guys all want to come over to my house to hang out? Trina is out of town trying out for an audition on Broadway and she is with both of my parents so I have the house to myself." says Vega. The 'gang' all agrees to go since there isn't really anything else to do so we all leave for the Vega residence.

Beck's POV

We all sit down in Tori's living room, Cat, Jade and I all sitting on the couch closest to the door. Tori tries to sit in-between Jade and Cat, but Cat being the good girl that she is kicks Tori's butt and lays on the couch, resting her head on Jades lap. Both Cat and I have been trying to show Jade that Tori has a major crush on her, but Jade said that she doubts it and wants proof. So Cat and I'll give her proof. I clear my voice and everyone looks at me "How about a game of Truth or Dare? Only one pass per game." I suggest. Cat nods her head and yells loudly "YES!"

* * *

R&R

Please Review and give me inspiration for the Truth and Dare game.

-Nico


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare part 1**

* * *

**Third person's POV**

The gang all settled in and ate snacks as they got ready for their game. Jade laid down on the couch in her black cotton pants and midnight blue over the shoulder crop top with a black solid bra and thong. Cat sitting underneath Jade's legs sat in her neon pink footie pajamas, pink lacy bra and thong with her purple giraffe. Beck who was underneath Jade's head sat still in his maroon cotton pajama pants, Calvin Klein boxers, and a white undershirt. Andre sat with Robbie, Andre in green pajama pants, and the same as Beck; while Robbie sat awkwardly in his astronaut footie pajamas. Last but not least Tori as on the floor in her white and sparkly pajama shirt, blue silk pajama shorts and a white lacy bra and underwear.

Beck turns to Jade "Truth or Dare babe" Jade being the brave person looks at Beck "Dare" Beck looks around and his eyes land on Tori, only for a second "I dare you to half of Tori's head with your scissors." At this Jade is smiling like a little kid on Christmas when they get exactly what they wanted and more, she stands up and pulls a scissor out of her pocket and walks over to Tori grinning. Tori obviously is scared to death, and is irritated that she will be half bald so she rushes her words quickly "Can I chicken out? I want to keep my hair!" At this Beck is smiling and so is Cat, the rest are all bummed out or relieved. "Of course you can, but remember that this is your ONLY chicken you get." Tori quickly nods her head as Jade sits back down and pouts.

Now it was Jade's Turn, Jade turns to Andre "Truth or Dare Andre" Andre thinks for a minute and says timidly "Dare" Jade smiles and says "Good. I dare you to eat 5 scoops of pistachio ice cream with olives, avocado, and maple syrup in it." she smiles viciously and Andre gulps.

* * *

**I don't have much time at the moment. I will update this story tomorrow. I swear.**

**R&R**

**-Nico**


End file.
